


[Podfic] Textbook

by nerdiests



Series: Rhi Does Podfic [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Memories, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, all the links really, hero of the wild - Freeform, hero of the wind - Freeform, hero of twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiests/pseuds/nerdiests
Summary: Written by axmareeAuthor Summary:Wild joked that he was an open book to them; that he spilled his life story because he couldn’t keep it secret. The scars that spiraled up his side, covering half his face in wicked lines, told the story so vividly that he had nothing to hide.And most of that was the truth. Wild was an open book to them. He told the facts. He told the story like it was information and nothing more. He told it the way a warrior would write a mission recap.Wild was not an open storybook. He was an open textbook.





	1. Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [axmaree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axmaree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Textbook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494446) by [axmaree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axmaree/pseuds/axmaree). 

> alright, this has been a project multiple weeks in the making!! and i would like to wish the wonderful [axmaree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axmaree/pseuds/axmaree) a happy happy birthday!!

Podfic Length: 00:09:43

Link (Dropbox)

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3jgwuny4fwt0tmu/textbook%20ch%201%20podfic.mp3?dl=0)(8.60 MB, Listenable)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast List:  
Wild: [Nova](https://allexllang.tumblr.com/)  
Twilight: [Sillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillus/pseuds/Sillus)  
Narration: [Rhi](https://nerdiests.tumblr.com/)


	2. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Summary: 
> 
> _Wind discovers some gruesome facts about Wild's past while out hunting._   
_Maybe he doesn't know the Hero of Wild as well as he thought he did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after a forever, here's chapter two of textbook, finally up and podficced!! Yee Haw

Podfic Length: 00:13:47

Link (Dropbox)

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mj2s3uy7733uxnf/textbook%20ch%202%20podfic.mp3?dl=0) (12.05 MB, Listenable)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast List:  
Wild: [Nova](https://allexllang.tumblr.com/)  
Twilight: [MyssaMyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyssaMyss)  
Narration: [Rhi](https://nerdiests.tumblr.com/)


End file.
